A New Hope
by Blue Arrows
Summary: currently just one drabble...i guess kataang technically but there is no mushyness. short, definetly worth the time to read!


A/N: So this is what an author's note looks like...  
umm yes i just came up with this randomly and thought it was a good idea. i know in one second i am going to submit this and then come up with something that you actually want to hear for this note. let's see... if you haven't read my body, my hell by shadowbyebye then you should go read it right after reviewing this story because it is great.  
disclaimer: yes i would like a large fries with... what? who are you? of course i own avatar! now just read the story!

Katara looked up. The sun wasn't yet visible through the thick clouds coating the sky. A chilled wind whistled blithely by, and the grass formed endless green ripples all around her. This was truly a day to remember, so serene and quiet… too quiet. Something wasn't right, but the more she tried to feel what it was the number she became. Her mind and her ability to feel had shut off a few days ago.

She looked down sternly at the panda lily entwined in her fingers, rolling it back and forth. The last week had been a blur. She could hardly remember, didn't want to remember- but would never forget. Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew the flower from her hand, the soft petals brushing her skin softly before deserting her for the single tree nearby. Her azure eyes followed it to its destination, lingering on it. She willed it to return to her hand but she had no strength left in her body to rise and retrieve it. Katara felt so old and weak. True, she was much older, 22, but her heart had always remained young due to the monk, the avatar, the kid- Aang.

And then there were voices. They were few at first, but grew more numerous quickly. _Not like there are very many people here anyway_, Katara thought. This whole city was both ancient and youthful at the same time, just like- She shuddered, pulling the dark cloak she wore tighter around her body. The way things had played out was really ironic, in a way, just like the prophecies where they tell you only half of the truth. The way she saw it, Aang was the last person from the Air Nation in the world. But she was wrong. He may have been the last _airbender_, but not the last Air Nation citizen alive. Not everyone was killed when the Fire Nation destroyed the air temples. The remaining people-those who were abroad during the attacks- gradually regrouped and had lived in small numbers in hiding until it was safe for the nomads to reemerge. So now here she was, curled in a ball near the topmost peaks of the Southern air temple, where Aang had insisted that they begin the Air Nation anew.

Katara leaned her head back against the cold, solid stone behind her. She pulled her head away from it, and then bumped it against the stone again. Then she set her head against it, closing her eyes, if only she could sleep…. But no. She wouldn't. She couldn't. How could she betray his memory by forgetting him for relaxation so soon. She couldn't….

_She was there again. Looking into those eyes filled with nothing but evil and hatred. He was going to kill her, kill Aang, but then a familiar boomerang whipped by, just missing the Fire Lord's head but enough of a distraction to let Katara get up off the ground. Aang was throwing the elements in every direction, and Toph was taking out the soldiers nearby. Everyone was so tired, so ready for all of this war and death to end. Then the turning point of the battle. Zuko shot a perfectly aimed bolt of lightning at his sister, hitting her squarely in the chest. Before she hit the ground she was struck with another bolt, and she landed, dead, in front of her father. His momentary shock was enough for Aang to combine all of the elements into one, blast them at the leader of the Fire Nation, and end the war forever. _

Katara was shocked out of sleep by a sharp contraction. She looked down at her swollen tummy and groaned. Sokka ran up to her, out of breath.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He looked beyond her to the stone.

"Katara, you can't stay here forever. Come on." There was hurt in Sokka's voice, a sadness that was overwhelming. She saw him swallow hard, then give her a hand to help her up and lead her to the infirmary.

---

She looked at the baby. It was beautiful. Soft skin, blue eyes… just like hers. But the toothless smile that took up half of his face was not. Katara set him down and let him grab at the many toys spread out before him, as was customary in the Air Nation. She just stared as he first grabbed a Water Nation shell, then and Earth Nation carved figure, then a Fire Nation rattle, and finally a finger trap from the Air Nation. She couldn't believe her eyes. Could it be?

---

She got up from the bed and ambled slowly up the hill again, to where the stone stood. From there one could see 360 degrees of the now crimson sky. Katara sat down where she had sat a week before, holding the baby up to the rock.

"Your child. The new avatar." She said. She read the words carved into the rock one more time. They said:

_Avatar Aang of the Air Nation _

_120 years old_

_A supportive husband, caring friend, _

_Compassionate leader, creator of the peace,_

_and loving father_

don't forget to review! thanks!


End file.
